<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Masked Monarch by Cyber_System</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604869">The Masked Monarch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_System/pseuds/Cyber_System'>Cyber_System</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underhero (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Monarch, I hope you all enjoy :), Masked Monarch, The Monarch - Freeform, yes this is a continuation, yes this is angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_System/pseuds/Cyber_System</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Dedicating this to @zecoritheweirdone on Tumblr, for informing me we need more fics for this fandoms.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Masked Monarch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not working! Nothing is working! Why is- why... RaaaUGH!"</p><p>"Sir, please- Calm down, sir, we can figure this out one day, I'm sure of it-"</p><p>"We've been trying to figure it out for years now! How have we not made any progress?! BI-"</p><p>"SIR."</p><p>"Sorry, just... frustrated. Tired."</p><p>The gangly, patchwork form of the once mighty and infamous ex-evil king stood there, staring at the spot where they had expected a certain masked child to appear. Yet, the space remained empty, a quiet reminder of the missing savior. He sighed, kicking a clump of dirt from the ground, and walking over to his closest friend, his right-hand man. He was concerned, for reasons only himself and T Bur knew. The aquatic scientist only nodded solemnly, trying to comfort the man.</p><p>Perhaps it was better that the hero remained away. There is no way to confirm exactly what has happened to them out there, no way to confirm or deny if their worst fears for the child had come to fruition. Stitches, however, could only feel guilty that he hadn't done more to prevent the hero from being snagged away and isolated with that... thing. The thing that made him King, with its compliments and tricks, convincing him to backstab the previous ruler.... the thing that convinced dear Queen Rena to do the same to the monarch of her time...He could only hope that this child, who played hero for so long, had been in the role of good long enough to withstand the allure of evil.</p><p>T Bur, on the other hand, was extremely interested in what the hero had discovered out there. Other worlds? New technology? There could be many subjects to study in such an environment, and the little hero had been out there for ages, seeing so much of it. He wanted to know of it all and knew the hero's tales would be a wonderful first step if he returns in one piece. Of course, such a thing would not be happening today, and this left him disappointed, but not unwilling to try again.</p><p>Both turned, preparing to leave when they heard the sound of air turning, faster and faster until a ball of air forms. Stitches looks back, then observes only in horror as the familiarly small form stood before them again... along with an all too familiar voice and form tightly grasping to the child and whispering to them with a Cheshire-like smile upon its face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicating this to @zecoritheweirdone on Tumblr, for informing me we need more fics for this fandoms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>